Computer based graphics processing may include culling of graphics primitives that are not viewable with respect to a reference view. Culling may be performed with respect to batches of primitives. Culling utilizes computational resources, but may reduce down-stream computational requirements.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.